Indium tin oxide, also known as tin-doped indium oxide or ITO, is used in a variety of applications due to its electrical conductivity and optical transparency. For example, indium tin oxide has been used as an electrically conductive coating material in photovoltaic cells, smart windows, organic light-emitting diodes and flat-panel displays.
It has recently been discovered that the applications of indium tin oxide can be enhanced by using nanostructures of indium tin oxide. Nanowires of indium tin oxide are of particular utility.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek new techniques for manufacturing indium tin oxide nanowires and for enhancing the properties, including the electrical conductivity, of indium tin oxide nanowires.